RiikoSoshi
by Konatakimi
Summary: As Riiko tries to get over night something comes up in her life that blows away her and Soshi!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"HI! EVERYBODY! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY HERE IN FANFICTION BUT I REALLY WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!"

-PamdieYaoiLover

New Beginnings

_It has been 1 ½ months after night was permanently deactivated…It feels like it's been so long since I've seen his smiling face…but I must get over him soon! Soshi and I have been going out for about a week after night had been gone. _I looked at the time. _Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late meeting Soshi! _I ran to the restaurant and sat at the table were Soshi was sitting.

"Yo." Soshi said. I nodded while I tried to catch my breath. It was in the middle of dinner when Soshi got up and knelt down. "Riiko…ever since I met you…you tied a rope to me heart and fastened it tightly to yours," He paused as a gasped for air surprised. "I knew from them moment I said your name I was in love," everybody in the room stared but I fixed my eyes on Soshi. "I wouldn't…no…I can't live without you…not for even I day…every time we are apart my heart aches wondering when I'll see you again…if I got to say one thing to you it would be I love you…and my heart would stop just out of happiness if you said you love me too and agreed to spend the rest of our lives spending every special moment together…Riiko…will you marry me?" I looked at Soshi seeing his face dying for an answer but also ready for rejection…I neither could say no nor could I say yes. I couldn't say anything my heart ached for Night but it longed for love and that love was Soshi's it's not like I don't like him I do a lot…I just don't know how to answer. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I nodded he burst up with joy and kissed me passionately. We got to his house and made passionate love on the bed it lasted till dawn. I think I truly do love him. I smiled contentment. Wondering, _I wonder what will happen next in my life hopefully something good._


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

"SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I HOPE I CAN GET TIME INTO MAKING THEM LONGER. AGAIN I'M SORRY"  
>D: -PamdieYaoiLover<br>2 Months Later

_It's been a long time since Soshi proposed…but something doesn't feel right…like in a deep pit of my stomach I know something's wrong_…I sat there on the park bench thinking to myself. Watching the birds fly by. While the tall grass sways with the wind. _I have never noticed how beautiful life was…hmm._ I sighed.

"What's the long face for?" I looked up it was Ran, one of my best friends, "You're getting married in four days! You should be head over heels scared stiff!" I looked at her confused. "Honey, everyone gets cold feet the closer the wedding gets!"

I shook my head no, "I know I want to marry Soshi there no doubt about that but," I stopped thinking of how to put my horrible feeling deep inside me.

Ran tilted her head, "But what? Is something else bothering you?" I decided it wasn't best to tell her so I shook my head not and told her that I just felt a little tired. I said my good byes and went home for a nap.

I got up violently during my nap gasping for air resizing I'm chocking on throw up. I ran to the toilet and sat there and about every 10 minutes I would throw up. It went on until Soshi got home; by this time we were living together. "Riiko! What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know I woke up to throwing up and I haven't moved ever since this morning." He suggested that I should be taken to the doctors but I refused, "It's probably the stomach flu that's going around I'll be fine." I reassured him. It's been two weeks and I'm still throwing up so finally Soshi took me to the doctors.

As I'm sitting there in the doctors examination room I wait patiently as Soshi complains how I might be dying or how I might be terribly ill at the least. Finally the doctor came in and Soshi swarmed him with questions. "Is she going to make it? Will she die? What kind of sickness is she dying of! I must know!"

"Soshi! Calm down!" I looked at the doctor, "Doctor Fumushi, what's wrong with me?"

He stood there thinking of how to put it into words. _His tall thin body looked like he couldn't even hold his note book! He himself looked deathly ill._ "Well…you aren't sick…your more like…pregnant." The doctor's face looked smug with the way he worded it, but the surprise was so…well surprising that I fainted.

I looked around to see where I was. The lighting dim to help from blinding me once I woke. The floor was white as snow for our carpets were white. I got up slowly for knowing that I was alone so I wouldn't have anyone to help me if I pass out again, but then violently running to the bathroom to save the throw up from reaching the white carpet. I heard the door open. "Riiko! You're awake! Good we must talk." He said as he walked to the bathroom. "Do you think you can make it to the balcony for some fresh air?" I nodded.

The scenery was beautiful I just lover the fresh air, smell of the sea, with the sun set. Just very relaxing. I stood there thinking, _how do I deal with this I'm not even taking the time to cope I'm just scared I guess…I wonder what I will do?_


End file.
